


Melting

by afewreelthoughts



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jimmy signed up to travel with the Granthams on the Orient Express, he hadn't thought of how hot Europe can get in summer. Luckily, Thomas has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

Jimmy had begged.  And pleaded.  And at last he had won.  Lord and Lady Grantham were traveling through the Continent that summer, and now Thomas and Jimmy would accompany them.  Travel on the Orient Express seemed the most romantic thing in the world, Jimmy had said to Thomas every night in bed before their trip.  But though the lovers shared a sleeper car the entire trip, they stayed virtuous from Paris to Lausanne.  But halfway between Lausanne and Milan, when Thomas tied the curtains on their car together for the night, Jimmy began to strip, hurriedly, with no sense of teasing or seduction.

“Want me that badly, Jimmy?”

“What I want is to cool off,” Jimmy whined.

“All France can see you’ve got no pants,” Thomas joked.

“We’ve left France, idiot,” Jimmy muttered, settling his bare bottom on his brocade seat.  The fabric was rough, but the sensation exquisite, even if the sweat dripping down his back disgusted him. “And I don't care who sees me!  It’s hotter than hell here.”  He fanned himself.  “Why did I want us to come to the Continent, anyway?”

Thomas had already gone to the washroom that night to shave the heavy stubble that grew back every twelve hours and wash away every last trace of pomade.  He ran a hand through his still damp hair.

“Something about romance, I remember?”  Thomas pulled the shades closed over the open window and lifted an eyebrow.  Jimmy slouched seductively on his seat.  Thomas crossed the narrow room in a single step, took Jimmy’s bottom lip between his own, and sucked gently. Jimmy’s moans blended with the rhythm of the wheels on the tracks.  He swung one leg up and over his lover’s hips.

“Easy!”  Thomas pushed Jimmy off of him and opened his suitcase to find the full jar of petrol jelly Jimmy had reminded him three times or more to bring.  “As you were,” Thomas said and smirked. 

Jimmy straddled Thomas again and pressed close to him, bodies flush from their hips to noses.

Thomas’s left hand curled around the nape of Jimmy’s neck, and his right pressed the tip of a finger of inside his body.  Thomas stroked Jimmy gently, carefully, coaxing him open as Jimmy covered Thomas’s face and neck in wet, open-mouthed kisses.

The hum of the train beneath them covered their soft gasps as the heat grew nearly unbearable.

Jimmy was certain Thomas would open his trousers and take him right there, and for once he wanted their lovemaking to be brief, eager for the sensation of sweat cooling on his brow.  But instead, Thomas stood, turned, and deposited him on the brocade seat.  “Wait here.”  He untied the curtains, and walked into the train car.

Jimmy was so stunned he almost forgot to tie the curtains closed.  He crawled back on his seat, covered in sweat and slightly sore.

Was this Thomas’s idea of exciting sex?  Leaving Jimmy alone with flaming skin?  When anyone could poke their head inside and see him like this?  Jimmy crossed his arms and pouted.  His pout deepened when Thomas returned with a small bucket of ice and a towel over his arm.  “What was the idea of that, you ass?”

“You’ll see.”  Thomas spread the towel over Jimmy’s seat.  “Sit on that.”  

Jimmy did so, arms still crossed.  It would protect the fine fabric from his sweat, and Thomas was always so damned proper about such things. They could always fold Jimmy's seat out into a bed.  Cotton sheets dried easily.  But Thomas seemed a man on a mission, fishing in his suitcase for a worn, old tie.  He looped it over one of the supports on the high shelf that held their luggage.  “Put your arms up...?” Thomas made it a question.

Jimmy lifted his arms a bit too enthusiastically.  Thomas looped the tie around his wrists, not a restraint, exactly, more a suggestion.

“Are we drinking whiskey?”  Jimmy nodded towards the bucket of ice.

“Not exactly.”  Thomas smirked and pulled off his waistcoat, shirt and trousers.  He sat next to Jimmy and picked up an ice cub.  “It is hotter than hell, after all...” He rested the ice on the inside of Jimmy’s wrist and made small circles there.

Jimmy gasped.

“It’s nice?” Thomas asked.

“Yes.”

Thomas guided the ice down Jimmy’s right arm, and it melted across his collarbones.

Goosebumps covered Jimmy everywhere the ice set his skin to tingling.  His nipples stood erect long before Thomas relented and circled them in cold, holding the ice between his teeth.  Icy water trickled down to the patch of gold hair between Jimmy's legs.  Thomas cupped a hand there and coaxed his lover's legs apart.  The sensation of freezing cold inside Jimmy's thighs made them shake. 

“God it’s good, Thomas,” Jimmy whispered and shuddered.  The train should be sleeping, but who knew whom Jimmy might wake if he moaned the way he wanted to?

Thomas picked up another ice cube with a wicked smile on his face.  “Trust me?”

“Absolutely.”  Jimmy closed his eyes and almost jumped in shock as he felt cold press against that sensitive place Thomas had just recently left open and wanting.  Thomas left the ice cube there, pinned beneath Jimmy's weight.

“Now what should I do with the rest?” Thomas said, still grinning wickedly.

“Pour it over your head,” Jimmy nearly snapped, slowly coming undone.

Thomas stood and poured the icy slush over himself.

“Fuck it bloody bugger hell!” Thomas hissed and shook water from his hair like a dog.  The cold water had plastered Thomas's undershirt to his skin, revealing the dark hair beneath it, making his nipples stand on end, and his soft stomach quiver.

Thomas knelt between Jimmy’s legs, determination on his face, and took Jimmy into his mouth.  Jimmy bit his lip to keep from crying out. One of Thomas’s hands crept forward and pushed what was left of the ice beneath Jimmy inside of him.

With the cold inside and Thomas’s warm mouth around him, Jimmy came like a flame held to gunpowder.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week Four of flippyspoon's Playing Cards Challenge on tumblr, which can be found at this link:
> 
> http://flippyspoon.tumblr.com/post/92216329301/playing-cards-challenge-week-4-sorta-naughty-things


End file.
